Benitora (Red Tiger)
Benitora (or Red Tiger), the secret identity for Hidetada Tokugawa, is fighting both to rid his land of Kenyo and because he has fallen in love with Yuya (who has no idea who he is). Personality He falls in love with Yuya the first time he meets her and tends to be over-protective of her. In order to hide his true identity as heir to the Shogunate from her, he speaks with a noticeable Kansai accent (or in the English dub of the anime, a southern accent) when near her. He may act foolish but is serious (when he wants to be). Same for when he's fighting, he's serious and he's incredibly deadly. History He first meets Kyoshiro '''in volume 2, mistaking him for[[Demon Eyes Kyo| '''Kyo]]. After sparring with Kyoshiro, he decides to join the group. When Kyo awakens in volume 3, he makes Benitora his #2 servant after a short fight. His father, Tokugawa Ieyasu 'ordered him to spy on Kyo, but Benitora does this for fun and serves as the comic relief of the group. During the Forest Arc, he fights a former fellow disciple of his master, 'Mekira II. Mekira has the upper hand for most of the fight thanks to a hypnotic technique, but Benitora eventually sees through it and kills Mekira with a special technique of his own, although doing so exacerbates his injuries.When Nobunaga reappears and overwhelms Kyo, Benitora intervenes, blocking the killing blow and briefly fighting [http://samuraideeprkyo.wikia.com/wiki/Oda_Nobunaga Nobunaga] one-on-one. He is completely outmatched, but eventually manages to unhorse Nobunaga with another secret technique, the reverse Hassun, almost killing himself in the process; he is saved from death at Nobunagas hands by the revitalized Kyo. He had a great part in Mibu arc, he fought Taihaku, the leader of Goyosei and won. He also fight against Crimson Tower army while his friend Akira battled with Tokito. In the last battle he and Sasuke 'successfully retrieved the Crimson King heart. In the bonus chapter he continued study to lead Japan in future with 'Mahiro in his side. It is earlier implied in his fight against the real Kubira that its Mahiro, not Yuya, that he really has feelings for. Weapons When he first meets Kyoshiro, he wields his Koyoku Later he obtains the Horukoshimon, the Tokugawa's cursed spear and also one of the five legendary Muramasa blades Techniques Benitora is a master of Spear Fighting '''and he is called the '''Shadows Master (because he is able to generate up to eight copies of himself) '1)' Killing Intent / Aura ' ' 2) Shadows Benitora creates copies of himself and together attack the opponent (from multiple angles) '3) Shikage-ryū' '''- Hassun' A quick thrust that can take a large chunk out of a person. '- Reverse Hassun''' The same as Hassun, but done with 8 clones. Even if it misses, the shockwave is strong enough to turn a person's insides into goo Gallery hqdefault (1).jpg samuraideeperkyo_v09_060.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v09_064.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v09_068.jpg kyo10_d109_past_color_page.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v19_155.JPG Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Three Coloured Category:Tokugawa Clan